GEMS
by a.t.ducky
Summary: After being kidnapped, strange things start happening to Milk and everyone around her.


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me apart from the original characters, everything else belongs to the rightful owners. Enjoy!

Cold. That's all she felt around her as she drifted through the darkness. How long had she been here? Where even was she for that matter?

She remembered her last moments before she had suddenly blacked out, clear as anything, even if her vision was blurry.

She was walking in the streets close to her school, Beacon Academy, under the dim glow of the street lights. She had been investigating a string of disappearances, particularly those who were from her school. Inspired to become a great huntress like her parents, before they too also disappeared. She missed them greatly but there was nothing crying could do to bring them back that taking action could do better.

She knew she had a lead. She had to go to one of those dark, dingey bars just down a narrow street. The street light flickered as she walked down, stopping at an old wooden door. This was where she had to meet him. They had only spoken briefly over the phone to discuss a meet up point. She had no clue what he looked like.

"Sit near the door, don't bring anyone." Was all she was told before the phone was dead.

Judging by his voice, he sounded quite young, maybe early 20's.

She stepped inside the bar, the wooden door creaked on its hinges, then slammed shut. No going back now, this was it. If she played all her cards right from here on out, she could be a hero.

She sat by a table nearest to the door like instructed, all alone. She had not told her friends where she was going, she had only said she was going to get some fresh air. They accepted this with little objection, after all, it had only been a week since her parents had disappeared, so they allowed her alone time frequently, anything to stop her from breaking down before they found out what teams they'd be on.

"So what's your name and what are you drinking?"

She looks up and standing above her is her guy.

His hair was short but he had a long fringe that covered his right eye. The left side of his face was quite handsome; he had long eyelashes and what appeared to be eyeliner that was smoked out, he looked mysterious but he didn't look like a good villain because of his outlandish appearance, he would be too easy to spot in a crowd.

"Milk and milk." She had replied.

"Your name is Milk?"

"Yeah, I'm quite pale."

It was true, her name was odd but she had grown to love it. Milk and her friends had all assigned each other new names for when they started school. It was their unique way of having a friendship pact when they were all 13, a way for them to feel connected if they ended up going their separate ways later in life. Their plan was to become great huntresses together, the only issue was that there were 5 of them, and only four people were assigned on a team at Beacon, thus they created nicknames for themselves as a way of staying connected with each other, should they ever be apart.

"Whatever, enough small talk," he seemed to become more on edge as more people filed into the bar "What is it you wish to know? A young girl like you shouldn't be investigating such dangerous crimes."

He smirked menacingly at the mention of crimes. His whole attitude was quite confident with an air of superiority, Milk knew she needed to be wary around him.

"I know who you are, you're Roman Torchwick. I know you're connected to the disappearances of students in Beacon and my parents."

She almost choked on the last two words, only a week had passed since her parents failed to return from a basic Grimm hunting mission. She knew their skills were above that of many skilled hunters and huntresses, which is what left her in this state of confusion and uncloser. All week she had refrained from hanging around with her friends and meeting many interesting people when they arrived at Beacon just a few days prior. It had occupied her mind for so long that she needed answers, she spent most of her first days at Beacon scouring the library, researching on the computers recents bouts of crimes. There she had found Roman's name littered on every front page of every news article. He was a wanted man for a string of Dust robberies. She needed these answers before it consumed her and affected her training.

Milk had connections with some sketchy hunters that promised to get some dirt on Roman. Each one had warned that Roman was not to be messed with but she didn't care, she just wanted her parents back and wouldn't stop at anything until she did.

"So what if I am, kid? What do you want me to do? I can't bring back mummy and daddy now, can I? Grow up, they're gone. You've wasted your time coming here."

And with that he turned to leave, he opened the heavy door and walked out the bar. Milk wasn't going to give up that easily though, she stormed out the bar and was ready to confront Roman. She didn't spend all that time researching and talking to the lowest of hunters to get a dead end, she wouldn't give up.

She walked outside. The air had become much cooler and the night had become dark, she almost couldn't see Roman walk off into the distance, his white jacket reflecting off what little light the street lights had to offer gave her a visual of where he was heading.

"Roman! Get back here, we need to t-"

Something had struck her from the back of her head. It had caught her off guard as she was reaching for her weapon when she felt another blow to her head.

She fell to the ground in pain and shock. She turned her head but was stopped when her ears started to ring. Her vision was blurry and dots were dancing across her eyes.

She saw someone approach her, there was nothing she could do to defend herself and before she blacked out she heard Roman talk.

"Sorry, kid, that's just business."

Thinking back on the events that lead her to this, maybe it was a bad idea, however, she loved the thrill of danger and Milk knew she was a strong huntress in training. A little danger may hurt some people but it excited Milk greatly.

Her weapon though was not in her possession anymore.

"Figures." She thought. Good job her parents had taught her how to fight hand-to-hand combat.

Milk however wasn't prepared for the sickness she felt deep in her core, every movement made her feel ill and dizzy. Something kept swaying her. She attempted to stand up but she fell to the floor with a thud when the room suddenly jolted forward. She wondered how long she had been there for and why she had been taken away.

Maybe this is how all those other students from Beacon were disappearing? Maybe she'll become another picture on a missing persons.

"Ahh, good she's awake now."

At that moment, Roman had walked in.

"Great," She thought. "He knows I'm weak."

Looking around, Milk noticed she'd been in the back of a truck. Roman was surrounded by bulky men with masks covering their faces.

"...The White...Fang?"

She attempted to stand up again, but failed. Her muscles were weak and her head still pounded. She grabbed her head in pain but that didn't ease her suffering, there was a lump where she head been hit earlier. She felt a chill in her bones, there were footsteps coming closer to her. Something didn't feel right.

"Time to go back to school, I'm sure all your friends have missed you."

And with that she was dragged to her feet and thrown out of the truck, where she landed on the side of a road, falling into unconsciousness once again.

"Quick, get her inside, she needs medical attention!"

Thanks for reading! I have a lot more planned in store for all the characters, this was more of a prologue for the real action and to warm myself up into writing. Any improvements, compliments or spellings errors, please let me know :P

That was all she heard before she blacked out and was cold yet again.


End file.
